Herbert Nielsen
Engineer |Likes = Montley Leonard Ramsey Clement |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime |Japanese = Kazuya Matsumura }} is a eighteen year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Herbert also appears as a member of squad 1 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile Born in an arid region where the weather dictates one's day, he grew to avoid any energy expenditures he possibly could. Utterly capricious, he refuses to lift a finger when unmotivated. He began riding horseback to save himself the effort of walking, and has become quite skilled. Though a completely accidental discovery of a ragnite lode made him an overnight millionaire, he couldn't be bothered to spend it, so he gave it to his brother. Expanded Biography Herbert grew up in the desert region, where the weather greatly affected the daily life of the residents. He refuses to exert more energy than absolutely necessary, and all of his actions are dictated by how he feels at the time. If Herbert does not feel like doing something, no force in this world can spur him into action. He started taking horse riding lessons because he could not feel very motivated to actually walk to where he wanted to go, and horsemanship ended up becoming his most specialized skill. One day, Herbert accidentally dug up a rich vein of ragnite, and became extremely wealthy overnight, but he ended up giving all of his riches to his younger brother because he couldn't be bothered to think of ways to spend the vast amounts of money. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 160 *Accuracy - 0 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 213 *Accuracy - 29 *Evasion - 44.3 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Desert Bred' - Standing on loose sand sharpens awareness, leading to improved evasion. *'Fatalist' - When HP reaches a single digit, they dive headlong into despair causing lowered firing accuracy. *'Moody' - Fickle to the core, they sometimes don't feel like doing anything, even when commanded. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Repair Boost' - Repairs performed on tanks have a chance of restoring an increased amount of HP. *'Resist Counters' - Damage taken from enemy counterattacks is lessened a set percentage of the time. *'Super First Aid' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (L) are occasionally increased. *'Ultimate Defense' - Defensive abilities are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Selection *"Yeah...eh...got it." *"I'll give it a go..." Attacking *"Huh!" *"Think I'll hit ya?" *"Okay, okay....I'm firing." Killing a Foe *"Phew...I'm tired." Enemy Sighted *"Found one." *"Enemy over here!" Team Attack *"Aaah...need backup?" *"Maybe I'll shoot too." *"Oh...should I be shooting?" *"Wow, Montley...need backup?" (Montley) *"Wow, Ramsey...need backup?" (Ramsey) Personal Potentials *"Looks kinda like home." (Desert Bred) *"Eh...I'm done caring." (Fatalist) *"I don't wanna do anything." (Moody) Battle Potentials *"Maybe I'll see what trying's like." (Repair Boost) *"Guess I'll try bracing myself." (Resist Counters) *"Eh...take some more if you want." (Super First Aid) *"Wow! When I'd master this?" (Ultimate Defense) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks and all." Rescuing an Ally *"Aaah...Medic." After Medic Visit *"It takes more than that to kill somebody...right?" *"You'll help soon, right?" *"Hey uhh...take it easy, Montley." (Montley) *"You alright, Ramsey?" (Ramsey) HP Critical *"I'd rather not." *"What a pain in the..." Unconsciousness *"Eh...what a pain." Death *"Am I...dying? Not that I...really care..." Enter Squad 7 *"Um, Herbert Nielson. Is me, I mean. I'll, uhh...Yeah, I'll try." Exit Squad 7 *"Wow, so I guess it's over, then? I-I mean, that's fine too." Trivia *Herbert has the second worst Personal Potential in the game (the worst belonging to Susie Evans); Moody prevents him performing any Action in the current movement phase, effectively wasting a CP unless he was selected to disarm mines or restock other unit's ammunition. Since he is otherwise a good Engineer, it is strongly advised to avoid Castlefront Street if the player intends to use him. *Herbert was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1